The Wandering Fate
by Luminous-Jones-Gothicfantasy2
Summary: When the 11th Doctor meets the mysterious Wanda Fate aka. Eden Fox, after receiving a even more mysterious ticket, for a magic show on earth, little does he know that this girl is more important to him than he realises. Will he find out who this girl is? Who sent him the ticket and why? And why Wanda knows so much about him?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere floating around the galaxy, not far from earth, The Doctor was deciding where to go see next, when there came a strange whooshing sound. It wasn't a sound The Tardis made and it was coming from behind him, so he turned around to see what it was.

Then there hovering in mid-air was a glowing blue box, that spun slowly. He glanced at it with curiosity and wondered how it got in The Tardis and whether or not it was dangerous. There was only one way to find out. He reached out and touched it, as he did so box collapsed into itself until it disappeared and a white piece of paper was left in it's the place. The paper spiraled down to the floor. He just watched confused and with wonder. "Okay, so that's never happened before."

The doctor bent down to pick it up and then read what it said.

"Cool, a ticket to a magic show. I've never been to a magic show before. Wonder how it got here though because I don't remember buying a ticket. Only one way to find out," he talked aloud and typed in the destination and time. Then he thought about Amy and Rory and wondered if he should go pick them up before going but then he remembered what they said about wanting to spend the rest of the weekend alone. Besides, there was only one ticket so it was best to just go alone.

The Doctor fiddled with a few buttons and then grabbed a hold of a lever. He shouted "Geronimo," as he pulled the lever. The Tardis made a whirring noise as it made it's way back to earth and materialized outside a large town hall.

He stepped out of his Tardis with his ticket, closing the door behind him and hoping that The Tardis brought him to the right Place and Time. He saw the town hall and floor sign not far from where he stood. It read 'Marvelous Marco's Magic Show' and had an arrow pointing to the Town Hall. As he approached he saw a guard who was dressed in a black and white uniform, stood just at the top of the stairs.

When The Doctor reached the top he stopped and smiled at the guard. "Hello, I have a ticket for the show," he said holding out his ticket, excitedly.

The guard took it from him and stamped it before returning it to The Doctor. "Just walk straight forwards when you enter and go through the wooden door," the guard told him.

"I will thank you," The Doctor uttered and entered.

Inside The Doctor glanced around taking in his surroundings but there was nothing out of the ordinary yet, except for the mysterious ticket. He walked forwards, pushed open the door in front of him and stepped through the doorway. The room was quite big and there were several chairs lined up in rows all facing a stage. A few of the seats were already taken, but there still was some seats up front so he went to sit in one, wanting to see the show clearly so he wouldn't miss a thing.

Eden Fox was glad that she received a ticket for this show, she had been investigating it since the very first disappearance, but she could never get in. It was as if some force field was around the town hall stopping anyone without a ticket from getting inside. She handed the guard her ticket, and he gave it back after stamping it. Then Eden entered the building and headed towards the doors the guard told her to walk through. Before going through, she looked around the hallway. Nothing out of the ordinary yet, she thought and then pushed open the door and looked for a seat at the front.

"I wouldn't be so excited to be here," a girl with brown hair said as she sat down next to The Doctor.

"Why not?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Because some people who come to this show disappear," she replied.

"That's interesting, but then why are you here if you know that people disappear? You could disappear too," he wondered.

"Everyone knows it been on the news," she told him.

"Then why do they come?" He questioned.

"Know one knows. You just receive a ticket and you sort of come even if you don't want to. The people who make it out don't even remember coming, but they find their ticket that's been stamped with the words attended a few days later and the people who disappear, well this is sort of strange. They are seen leaving this building, but after that, they aren't seen again. It's just like poof, gone. Don't you think there's something strange about that?" Eden explained.

"Very," The Doctor agreed.

"What's your name?" He added a few moments later.

He doesn't know me, Eden thought. He can't of met me yet. She decided not to give her actual name because he wasn't meant to know who she was yet. It could mess up our timelines, so instead of her name, she gave a twist on a name that she was also known by.

"Wanda Fate," she told him.

"Well Wanda I'm going to make sure no one else disappears and make sure we leave here alive, and I'll find out what happened to the other's," he reassured her.

"I already know that," she muttered under her breath.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

Great he heard me. I didn't mean for him to hear me, she thought and then said, "Because you're The Doctor and that's what you do. Help people."

"But how do you know me? Have we met before? It gets hard remembering everyone I've ever met."

"Shhh, don't ask a question. It's spoilers," she insisted, not wanting him to know any more than he needed.

"Spoilers? You've just reminded me of someone. Her name is..."

"River Song," both her and The Doctor said it together.

"You know her too?" He asked, clearly confused about the whole situation, how she knew him and River.

"Yes," she mumbled and then turned to face the stage, which now had someone walking on. "Oh, look the shows about to start," she added, hoping he would turn his attention to the show and stop asking questions.

He did just that and Eden sighed in relief. The 'magician' did a few solo tricks like making items appear and reappear and hovering in the air until he called up a guy from the audience. The guy got up from his seat slowly and made his way up to the stage looking down at the floor with each step.

"What's your name?" Marco asked the anxious man.

"Terry," the man mumbled.

"Okay, Terry just steps into this box," he told him opening the box's door. "There's nothing to worry about," he added when Terry wouldn't step inside.

Terry then sighed and stepped inside. Marco closed the door. Tapped on the box four times and then opened the door. Terry was gone and Marco proceeded with a different trick after uttering a "tada."

"Aren't you suppose to bring him back?" Eden asked Marco although she knew that he wouldn't, that this wasn't a regular magic show.

"All those who participate will be returned at the end of the show," Marco replied.

"But yet they don't return do they, not entirely? Where does this box take them and why pretend to be a magic act?" The Doctor asked standing up from his seat.

"Who are you to question me? Besides you, most remain seated unless you are called to participate," Marco ordered.

"I'm The Doctor that's who and I want to participate in your show," The Doctor said firmly.

"So do I," Eden said as she too stood up.

"No, no you are staying here where it's safer." The Doctor turned to Eden.

"No, I am coming with you to help," Eden told him. There was no way she would leave him to go alone, to god knows where. No, she would always be there by his side when he needed her, whether he liked it or not.

"You can't volunteer to participate. You need to be chosen," Marco said.

"Then how do we get chosen?" Eden wondered.

"You get picked by my boss," Marco replied. "Now no more questions. Return to your seats," he added.

"No, I have many more questions to ask. Who's your boss?" The Doctor ordered.

"Carson," Marco said.

"What planet are they from?"

"It's your lucky day young girl. You wanted to volunteer well my boss just chose you," Marco said turning to Eden ignoring The Doctor's question.

"Oh, no it's your boss's lucky day. He'll regret picking me," Eden said and walked up onto the stage, as The Doctor glared at her.

When she got up onto the stage she looked back to The Doctor who was looking at her in a way that asked, "who are you?"

She just smiled at him and waved before stepping into the box. That's when she saw him run up onto the stage, push pass Marco and jumped into the box with her.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked him, sternly.

"Coming with you. I promised to get us out of here alive so that's what I'm going to try doing," he told her.

"Of course," she uttered.

"Sir, can you step out of the box? You can't be in there," Marco insisted.

"No, I can't. I've got to go have a meeting with your boss," The Doctor replied.

"Guards," Marco shouted.

The Doctor then scanned the box with his sonic screwdriver. "Just a standard teleport. I can hack into there systems get us to their ship or base," he pointed out.

"Then hurry up and do it. The guards are coming," Eden spoke quickly, looking outside the box and behind Marco.

"OK give me a second," he told her.

"Done," he added a few seconds later, and Eden sighed in relief because the guards had just stepped up onto the stage.

"See you guys later. Oh, and tell your boss The Doctor and Wanda are coming for him so he should be very afraid," Eden said, smugly.

The Doctor then lifted his Sonic Screwdriver and they vanished from the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Eden and The Doctor now found themselves in a rather dark room. In fact, it was pitch black, so when Eden tried to moved not far from where she stood, she bumped into something or someone.

"Hey, be careful," she heard The Doctor say.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Where are we?" She added aloud, what she was thinking.

"No, idea. Too dark," The doctor replied and then he knelt down to the floor. He felt the ground. It was solid but slightly cool to touch and it didn't feel any type of ground on earth, well not the present day Earth at least. It seemed like some type of metal.

"We are in some sort of spaceship," The doctor said as he placed his ear to the floor.

"Really how can you tell?" Eden wondered.

"Well first off the floor feels like metal. Second I think I can hear the engine," The Doctor told her as he got up.

"Okay, well that's a start at least, next is finding a light switch," she said.

"Shush, I hear something," The Doctor ordered, squinting to see in the dark.

"What?" Eden whispered.

"I don't know so shush," The Doctor said. "Who is there? I order you to show yourself, " he added, raising his voice.

"It's, It's Terry," the anxious man who disappeared first in the box, said from beside Eden.

"Yeah, it's great we are all still alive, but we are still in danger stood here talking we need to find a way out of here." Eden was glad none of them were dead but right now her top priority was finding a way out of the room.

"Okay, any of you have a plan?" Terry asked.

"Nope," both Eden and The Doctor replied.

"But I'll think of something, " The Doctor added just before there came the sound of a strange beeping sound.

"Where is that beeping coming from?" Terry questioned, his voice weak and his body trembling.

"It sounds like it's coming from the walls," Eden pointed out.

On the furthest wall, there were red blinking lights and next to them were some sort of boxes with holes. "Get down to the floor now, as low as you can," The Doctor told them as he too got to the floor and laid down. "And don't move until I tell you," he added.

"What was it why did we have to duck?" Terry asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was they were trying to hit us with it," replied The Doctor.

"Maybe, it was tranquilizers or something that reads DNA. I mean I don't think they want to kill because it's obvious they need us alive for now if people have seen the missing people leaving the town hall. Plus if they wanted us dead they wouldn't be picking us out of an audience, they'd just kill us all in the town hall," suggested Eden.

"I think you're right, Wanda," The Doctor said.

"I think someone is coming," Eden pointed out.

"Everyone, stay quiet," Terry said and so they do and listen.

Footsteps approach and stop several feet away. Following them is the sound of a door open and with that, the lights switch on. Eden now sees the strange box with holes on the walls and the entire metal interior. In the doorway, there are two tall men wearing some spacey, looking for clothes. In they walk, with a scowl in their faces.

"How are you still conscious?" One of them demand.

"Your little trick didn't work that's why," Eden replied.

"Why do you keep taking people? What do you need them for?" The Doctor demanded answers from them.

"We aren't telling you anything. You'll do as we say and follow us,' they said.

This annoyed Eden, so she pulled out a gun from her backpack and pointed it at them. "Now, you see this gun. I'm not afraid to use it on you, so start taking or I start shooting," she told them.

"You carry a gun around with you?" The Doctor was shocked.

"Well, yeah I do need some sort of protection in my job ya, know," she replied.

"Why what do you do, that requires you to carry a gun?" Wondered The Doctor.

"Now's, not the time, " Eden said. "Tell me what planet are you from?" She asked the two guys.

"Wanda put the gun away, let me handle this," The Doctor told her.

"I've got it. I can handle it," she told him.

"With a gun. That's not handling it," The Doctor shouted

"I know that you don't like guns," Eden said.

"No, I do not put it away," he ordered.

"Fine just a second then, will you answer our questions?" She asked, but the men said no so she shot at them and they fell to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" The Doctor shouted at Eden.

"Relax they aren't dead just sleeping," she said, putting away the gun.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused.

"It's not an ordinary gun, it just blasts you with sleeping gas. I don't use actual guns unless it's absolutely necessary. You think I'm just gonna kill them without knowing anything about them or without giving them a chance? I don't like killing," she explained.

"Oh, well that just makes it all better, doesn't it? How will we find out what planet they are from or I don't know where their leader is?" The Doctor wondered.

"Oh, yeah didn't think of that," Eden stated.

"Of course you didn't. People like you never do, " he said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She ordered.

"Nothing," he said.

"No, tell me?"

"Look, sorry but may I suggest something," Terry cut of their argument.

"Go on," Eden said.

"Can't we just use their communication earpieces? Maybe we will overhear something that will tell us where their leader us," he suggested.

"What earpieces?" The Doctor asked and instead of replying Eden knelt down next to the men on the floor and then picked up the earpiece from one of them.

"Oh, those earpieces," The Doctor said.

Eden held it out to The Doctor as she said, "here." He then walked forwards and took it from her.

Placed it over his ear as she picked up the other. "Shame they were only two of them," she said standing up and putting it on her own ear.

"Two will be enough, " The Doctor replied.

"Jaxton, Ender you there? Bring them to the transfer room, " a voice came through the earpieces.

Eden coughed and then replied in her best male voice impression. "Here."

"On our way," The Doctor added, trying his best to mimic the voice of one of the men on conscious.

"Let's go find the transfer room, " The Doctor told Eden and Terry as he stepped out the room. They followed him. "Don't wander off, " he added once they were out if the room and the door were shut behind them.

"Don't worry I won't, " Eden said.

"Me neither. I don't fancy getting lost by myself on a spaceship," Terry added.

The three of them walked until they came to a stop outside another door. "We're stuck. There's a password to unlock the door," Terry pointed out.

"We're not stuck, " The Doctor told him walking up to the control panel on the wall.

"But we don't know the password, " Terry told him.

"I don't need the password."

Raising his eyebrows Terry asked The Doctor, "but how else will you open it?"

"I've got my ways, trust me," replied The Doctor as he held out his sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah, The Doctor will get us through, " Eden reassured.

Several moments later. "Ah, that's it. I just need to. If I just do that. That should open it," The Doctor spoke to himself as he typed something on the panel. Terry watched with lowered eyebrows unsure if he should say something or if The Doctor was aware that he wasn't making any sense by not finishing his sentences. Eden just watched Terry's confused expressions instead as she was used to The Doctor now. As she should be after how many times she had met him and gone places with him.

"Done. Open sesame, " The Doctor added and the door slid open. He then walked through the doors with Terry and Eden close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping into the new room, Terry gasped taking a step back as Eden and The Doctor stared wide eyes at the tall, narrow chambers holding the disappeared victims.

The Doctor ran towards one to try, to figure out what was going on and how to get the people out of there. Peering into one of the chambers, the green ominous light shone on The Doctors face. He relaxed a little when he realised they weren't dead just sleeping.

Eden glanced around too while Terry stood watching intently, unsure of who these people were but he was glad they were here with him. They seemed to be handling the situation well and didn't seem at all scared or they were good at masking fear. Anyway, they seemed to know how to handle whatever was going on and he didn't want to get in the way so he decided it was best to stay out of the way.

"I think I found a control panel," Eden said.

"Where?" The Doctor asked turning to face her.

"Here, " she replied pointing to a large box with what appeared to be buttons on it, next to where she stood.

The Doctor walked towards it as Terry followed, gulping as he accidentally caught another glimpse of the chamber pods.

After a few moments of checking the panel, The Doctor pressed some buttons and the pods began to open. As they did so the lights inside them flickered off and the alarms began to blare.

"Terry, Wanda, get these people out of here to somewhere safe, " The Doctor spoke urgently, now that the humans were beginning to wake up. "I'm going to go find the ones behind all this. Do not follow me."

Terry just nodded and then The Doctor ran off further into the ship.

Not willing to let The Doctor enter into danger alone Eden turned to Terry as she handed over her sleeping gas gun and the communication headpiece, "here take this with you. I'll come to find you later."

"What you gonna do?" Terry asked as he looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Go help The Doctor, " she replied.

"He said not to follow him," Terry pointed out.

"He always says that. Besides, I can't let him go hunting danger alone, " she said and then also ran off leaving Terry alone with the terrified and confused victims.

"Quick, follow me we need to get out of here fast, " Terry ordered just as two guards entered the room pointing guns at the victims urging them back into the pods.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Terry thought to himself, it's time to show you can be brave. Then he slipped behind one of the released humans and sneakily made his way towards the armed guards.

Eden found followed the spaceship's narrow hallways until she heard The Doctor's voice so she followed it. It leads her to an office like room, so she pushed open the door and entered.

When she did so The Doctor and other Aliens faced her. "I thought I told you to go with Terry and keep everyone safe, " he said.

"Thought you might need my help more, " she told him shrugging her shoulders. "So where are they from?" She added walking further into the room.

"We are the Graxol, from Gorix L6," one of the aliens replied.

Back at the chamber pod room, Terry somehow has managed to get closer to the guards without being noticed. He jumps out in front of them and they are taken aback so before having time to shoot him he blasts them with Eden's gun and they fall to the floor. "Come on, let's go, " he tells the victims, with a smile.

They do as he says and follows him out of the room.


End file.
